1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic balance/balance, in particular, to an electronic balance/balance having a weight setting function and a precision displaying function. The weight setting function is to select a weight and set a target weight value, and the precision displaying function is to display a degree of precision between the target weight value and a measured weight value.
2. Description of Related Art
Besides the electronic balance/balance merely having the function of weighing a weighing object, the electronic balance/balance having a weighing function and a measuring function can also be found. The measuring function includes setting a target weight value by the user in advance, adding or subtracting the measured weight value, so as to weigh the weighing object of the weight in the range of the target weight value. The electronic balance adopts the following method, i.e., in order to weigh objects more effectively, a combination of character display and picture display color is used to display a degree of precision between the target weight value and the measured weight value when the measured weight value is displayed (e.g., in Patent Document 1), or a bar display is simulated to display the measured weight value and the degree of precision.    Patent Document 1: Japanese laid-open Gazette 5-256686
In the above electronic balance for weighing in the past, which displays the degree of precision between the target weight value and the measured weight value is displayed by means of a combination of character display and picture display colors. The pictures display is determined on one hand and characters display is read on the other hand; hence, a reduction in the reading error of pictures is definitely achieved, when compared with the electronic balance merely using character display to display the degree of precision. But the electronic balance still has the following problems: due to the combination of the displayed colors, the confirmation of the picture display becomes more complicated and the reception of information is delayed; thus, a reading error is easily resulted from the disarray of the displayed colors. Moreover, in the electronic balance adopting the bar display, the measured weight values may be displayed in further details. Of course, the more bar sections the balance displays, the easier it is for the user of the balance to identify the current weighed value. However, there exists a problem in which the number of the displayed sections is limited by the number of signal lines of the display unit.